league_of_legends_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Zotra, The Ascended Executioner
Zotra is an Ascended, a human who became an immortal being with the characteristics of an animal. He became a massive bat-like being, wielding a sacrificial dagger that contains the power of all the hearts he's ripped out, that hangs around his neck. He searches to feast on the hearts of criminals at night, earning him the title, "The Killer of Killers". Zotra is a fast Melee Warrior/Assassin who flies around the map and uses the hearts of his enemies to increase his ability power, mana and health regeneration, to snowball his lane with deadly burst damage. Abilities Passive: Ritualistic Killing Every time Zotra kills a enemy minion, he gains one stack of Sacrifice, which permanently increases his Ability Power, mana and health regen by 50% of his current regen. Enemy Champions grant 5 stacks of Sacrifice, and heals Zotra for 50% of Zotra's max health. Aneurysm Burst Mana: 50 Cooldown: 6 Seconds Passive: Every 3 auto-attacks, Zotra's next auto-attack deals a mediocre chunk of extra magic damage An enemy champion is selected in a radius. After 3 seconds, the target is dealt a mediocre chunk of True Damage, scaling with 15% of the target's max health. If the targeted champion dies from Aneurysm Burst, 100% of expended mana is refunded, and 25% of Zotra's max health is healed. Bladed Wings Mana: 75 Cooldown: 7 seconds Passive: After moving for 5 seconds straight, Zotra flies, passing over terrain, gaining 150% extra movement speed, and becomes Ghosted, and deals magic damage that scales with 50% of Zotra's Ability Power to those around him. Dash toward an enemy. dealing 15% Max Health magic damage. Execute Mana: 25 Cooldown: 3 seconds Empowers Zotra's next basic attack to deal extra magic damage that scales with 175% of Zotra's total mana regeneration and Ability power. Ultimate: Blood Gorge Mana: 100 Cooldown: 130 Seconds Passive: All enemy units give 200% more stacks of Sacrifice. Zotra empowers himself with the blood of his victims, growing and gaining extra health equal to 50% of Zotra's max Health, Armor and Magic Resistance. All abilities are free, and have cooldowns of 1 second. Lasts 15 seconds. Bio Gender: Male Race: Ascended (Bat Form) (formerly human) Birthplace: Shurima Capital, Shurima Residence: Shurima Capital, Shurima Occupation: Guardian of Azir, Executioner( Ascended Hero) Allies/Friends: Azir, Nasus Enemies: Xerath, Renekton Faction: Shurima The man that became Zotra was originally a simple executioner, who carried out the sacrifice of traitors and other criminals. However, he hated his job, as he only got weaklings, some of them he knew, but that all changed when he got to sacrifice a Noxian who tried to kill Emperor Azir. He carved out the man's heart with his bone dagger, and held the heart above his mouth, and swallowed it. Whole, and still beating. He felt something kindle within him, a lust for blood that wouldn't be sated. After that day, he did this with every sacrifice he got, eating their heart while they watched, bleeding out. Azir, when he saw this, chose this man to be ascended when the need arose. One day, it did come, as a threat that was alien to all of Shurima was attacking the capital. During this attack, the man was put thru the Ascension Ceremony( he was near death at that time of an assassin's failed attempt to kill him), and was transformed into Zotra, a massive bat-like being with arms made into bladed bat wings( he still had hands, but they were barely usable), his legs growing clawed, and his head grew like a bats, with elongated canines capable of carving out the hearts he so desired. He was assigned to hunt the leaders of the threat, and rip out their hearts. After completing this task, the war was over, but Nasus and Renekton got all the credit, as Zotra was a horrifying sight to behold, and Nasus and Renekton were frontline fighters, so everyone saw them. He was taken care of, however, as Azir gave him a room at the palace as a guard, and was given servants. Zotra gave his servants names, and cloaks that resembled a bat's wings, and made them his "Brothers of Blood". He felt happy at this state, and grew a bit sloppy, drunk on blood and vascular flesh. But he sensed something, a great catacalysm coming, something that would destroy Shurima for millenia... When the Destruction of the Sun Disc devastated Shurima, he sealed himself in a chrysalis of sandstone, deep under the earth. For eons, he slept there, waiting for any sign to crawl to the surface. One day, he sensed it. The Sun Disc was Ascending someone! He awoke, freed himself from his sand-made prison, and flew out from the sand, searching for the Ascended-to-be. He saw his master, Azir, transformed into a hawk-like being. He flew to Azir with both glee, and hunger. It had been centuries since he last ate a heart or drank any blood. His master saw his loyal Executioner, and welcomed him home with open arms. He now defends Shurima and his master from ant threat that may try to hurt him. Heart Hunt "How long is this